pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
June No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of June (up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. 1960s * Roy Orbison - It's Over (1964) * Elvis Presley - Crying in the Chapel (1965) * The Hollies - I'm Alive (1965) * Frank Sinatra - Strangers in the Night (1966) * The Beatles - Paperback Writer/Rain (1966) * Procul Harum - A Whiter Shade of Pale (1967) * The Rolling Stones - Jumpin' Jack Flash (1968) * Tommy Roe - Dizzy (1969) * The Beatles - The Ballad of John & Yoko (1969) 1970s * Mungo Jerry - In the Summertime (1970) * Middle of the Road - Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep (1971) * Don McLean - VIncent (1972) * Slade - Take Me Back 'Ome (1972) * Suzi Quatro - Can the Can (1973) * Ray Stevens - The Streak (1974) * Charles Aznavour - She (1974) * Windsor Davies & Don Estelle - Whispering Grass (1975) * 10cc - I'm Not In Love (1975) * JJ Barrie - No Charge (1976) * The Wurzels - Combine Harvester (1976) * The Real Thing -You To Me Are Everything (1976) * Kenny Rogers - Lucille (1977) * The Jacksons - Show You The Way To Go (1977) * Hot Chocolate - So You Win Again (1977) * John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John - You're the One That I Want (1978) 1980s * Don McLean - Crying (1980) * Smokey Robinson - Being With You (1981) * Michael Jackson - One Day In Your Life (1981) * Adam Ant - Goody Two Shoes (1982) * Charlene - I've Never Been To Me (1982) * Captain Sensible - Happy Talk (1982) * Rod Stewart - Baby Jane (1983) * Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Two Tribes (1984) * The Crowd - You'll Never Walk Alone (1985) * Sister Sledge - Frankie (1985) *Wham - The Edge of Heaven (1986) *Doctor & The Medics - Spirit in the Sky (1986) *Wham! - The Edge of Heaven (1986) *Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (1987) *The Firm - Star Trekkin' (1987) *Pet Shop Boys - It's a Sin (1987) *Jason Donovan - Sealed With A Kiss (1989) *Soul II Soul - Back to Life (However Do You Want Me) (1989) 1990s *EnglandNewOrder - World In Motion... (1990) *Elton John - Sacrifice (1990) *Color Me Badd - I Wanna Sex You Up (1991) *Jason Donovan - Any Dream Will Do (1991) *Erasure - ABBA-esque EP (1992) *UB40 - I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (1993) *Fugees - Killing Me Softly (1996) *Hanson Brothers - Mmm Bop (1997) *Puff Daddy - I'll Be Missing You (1997) *Lightning Seeds - Three Lions '98 (1998) *Baz Luhrmann - Everybody's Free ( To Wear Sunscreen) (1999) *S Club 7 - Bring It All Back (1999) 1995: Robson & Jerome continue their 7-week run with Unchained Melody/White Cliffs of Dover 2000s *Shaggy ft Rayvon - Angel (2001) *Will Young - Light My Fire (2002) *Elvis vs JXL - A Little Less Conversation (2002) *Evanescence - Bring Me To Life (2003) >2005 notables * La Roux - Bulletproof (2009) * Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines (2013) Category:Number 1 singles Category:June